Tree House
by De Little Cho
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkunci di dalam rumah pohon! Bisakah Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Sungmin disaat hanya berduaan saja? Warning : YAOI, NC, typos etc. One Shoot.


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin

Rated : NC (entah NC berapa hehe)

Warning : YAOI, smut, typo bertebaran dimana-mana maaf banget karena gak ku edit ulang T_T

* * *

**©Cho Sun Kyu**©

**TREE HOUSE**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca di malam hari ini sedang tidak begitu baik. Langit begitu gelap tertutupi awan hitam, menyembunyikan cahaya sang bulan dan bintang yang biasanya selalu menemani gelapnya malam. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan niat Kyuhyun untuk pergi keluar sekedar melepaskan penatnya.

Kyuhyun berbaring di atas rumput dengan melipat tangannya ke belakang sebagai alas kepalanya. Dia sangat menikmati saat-saat sendiri seperti ini. Mengamati langit dan awan gelap yang berjalan melewati pandangannya. Hanya cahaya lampu saja yang menemani malamnya saat ini.

'Sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan' pikirnya dalam hati.

Malam semakim gelap dan lebih gelap lagi karena langit telah digulung oleh awan hujan.

Bukit kecil ini adalah tempat favorit Kyuhyun. Dia selalu kemari disaat dia ingin melepas beban pikiranna ataupun disaat dia memang hanya menginginkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya awalnya Kyuhyun bermaksud menghabiskan waktu sendiri saja disini, tetapi itu tidak lagi setelah Sungmin, hyung sekaligus orang yang dicintainya, mengiriminya pesan singkat dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menyusul Kyuhyun ke tempatnya itu. Seakan tidak dapat menolak, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengijinkan Sungmin menemaninya malam ini.

Sekilas dia teringatakan sesuatu, bahwa dia memang punya kejutan yang ingin dia perlihatkan pada Sungmin.

'Ini kebetulan sekali' pikir Kyuhyun sembari mengembangkan senyum anehnya.

"Kyu~ Kyuhyun~ Kyuhyun-ah!" samr-samr terdengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga Kyuhyun, ya dia Sungmin. Entah kenapa mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

"Kyu~ neo eoddiga? Kyuhy- ADUH!" Sungmin jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Salahkan rumput di sekitarnya yang tumbuh lumayan tinggi, sehingga Sungmin tersandung kaki Kyuhyun karena tidak dapat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring di bawahnya.

Sungmin sangat terkaget begitu mendapati tubuh Kyuhyun di bawahnya. Jarak wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun sangat dekat sampai dia bisa melihat dengan jelas garis-garis halus yang ada di dalam mata Kyuhyun.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, semburat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin. Dia semakin mematung saat kedua tangan milik Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Itu membuat Sungmin semakin bisa merasakan hangat dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat bunny hyungnya membisu. "Aku disini hyung..." ucapnya seraya makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin.

"A-aish! Apaan-apaan sih? Kau mengagetkan ku, babo Cho! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa kau hanya diam saja saat aku menggilmu tadi?"

Tersadar dari acara kagetnya Sungmin menggerutu dan memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan. Dia melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sungmin tidak dengan sengaja melakukan itu, itu sudah jadi kebisaannya kalau sedang merasa tidak suka atau kesal.

Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah hyungnya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. Kyuhyun mengubah posisi berbaringnya dan ikut duduk disamping Sungmin.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menjawab omelan Sungmin, tiba-tiba saja guratan kilat terang menyambar seakan menyentuh tanah dan guntur meraung saat hujan mulai mengalir dari langit gelap.

"Sungminie! Bangun!" dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin sampai berdiri. "Kita harus mencari tempat berteduh terdekat!"

"Makanya dari awal sudah ku bilang Kyu, ini adalah ide buruk untuk pergi ke tempat seperti ini disaat langit mendung."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan komentar itu, dia meraih tangan Sungmin dan mulai berlari.

"Lihat hyung! Sebuah rumah pohon!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan gembira.

"Apapun lah, asal bisa membuat kita terlindung dari hujan deras ini.." Sungmin balas berteriak sambil terus melindungi kepalanya dari guyuran hujan.

Kyuhyun menyilahan Sungmin untuk naik pertama ke dalam rumah pohon tersebut. Dia tidak ingin hyung tercintanya masuk angin.

Sungmin mengangkat rumah pohon itu dan dia sangat terkejut. Rumah pohon itu cukup luas. Sungmin lalu masuk kedalam diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"Wah! Tempat ini sangat besar." Seru Sungmin sambil mengdarkan pandangannya takjub ke seluruh tempat yang bisa disebut cukupluas dan mewah untuk ukuran rumah pohon. Ketika ia semakin mundul ke dinding, dia menemukan tombol lampu dan dinyalakanlah beberapa lampu ditempat tersebut.

"Wah," Kyuhyun berkata, "siapa yang menyangka ya di tempat seperti ini ada aliran listrik, terlebih di rumah pohon yang-"

"Yaa, Kyunie, ini benar-benar keren!" sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak henti-hentinya mengagumi rumah pohon ini. Matanya berbinar, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis yang ikut memamerkan gigi kelincinya, kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di depan dada, dan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah-mungkin karena hujan , itu membuat Sungmin terlihat semakin cute.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya Kyu bahwa di tempat favorit mu ini ada rumah pohon yang bagus sekali."

Ya, Sungmin memang sudah pernah di ajak Kyuhyun ke tempat favoritnya ini sebelumnya, tapi saat itu seingat Sungmin dia tidak pernah menemukan adanya rumah pohon di sekitar bukit kecil ini.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh misteri. "Lihat hyung! Disini juga ada sofa dan lemari es!"

"Kyu~ aku sangat senang kita datang ke tempat ini. Aku tidak- WHOA! Bahkan disini ada TV!"

Kyuhyun mulai tertawa, "aku senang kalau kau juga senang Sungminie." Kyu mengunci pintu rumah pohon dan beranjak mendekati Sungmin. Kyuhyun membenarkan letak syal yang melingkar di leher Sungmin, dan seikit mengusap pipinya yang basah akibat guyuran hujan tadi. Sementara Sungmin, dia terlihat masih terkagum-kagum dengan rumah pohon ini.

"Lihat Kyu, ada banyak makanan di dalam lemari es. Aku bisa membuatkan makan malam kalau kau mau."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. "Ya sudah, lakukan saja apa yang kau suka Minimi hyung." Mseru Kyuhyun seraya duduk si atas sofa dan mngeluarkan psp kesayangnnya yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana sambil menunggu Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai mengaduk-aduk isi lemari es itu. Dia berencana akan menyiapkan kimchi dan makanan tambahan lainnya. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Dia seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Kyu kalau kita memakan semua makanan ini? Sepertinya rumah ini ada orang yang menempatinya."

"Jangan khawatir hyung, kalau perlu nanti kita ganti saja semua yang sudah kita makan dan pakai ke orang yang punya rumah ini" jelas Kyu tanpa melepaskan matanya dari psp nya.

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mulai menyiapkan makannya kembali. Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk Sungmin menyelesaikan hidangannya. Dia membawa bermangkok-mangkok makanan itu ke satas meja di dekat sofa yang Kyuhyun duduki, lalu dia menjtuhkan dirinya dengan lembut tepat di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ simpan dulu psp mu!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu. Dia gemas melihat Kyuhyun yang masih tetap sibuk dengan psp nya itu.

Tanpa sengaja mata kelincinya menemukan remote TV yang tergeletak di sisi meja di depannya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil remote itu dan mencoba menyalakan TV untuk menghilangkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Tapi..

"Ahh~~ Ah..Ohhh F-fuck me mo~re.. AH"

Sungmin mendadak mematung melihat adegan panas yang tersaji di depan matanya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung begitu dinyalakan TV itu langsung menampilkan adegan panas sepasang kekasih yang sudah masuk ke parmainan inti.

Kyuhyun yang semula menyibukkan diri pun tampak sedikit terlojak dan mengumpat pelan. Dia merebut remote yang sebelumnya ada di genggaman Sungmin dan memtaikan TV tersebut.

"Kyaaa apa-apaan itu! TV ini aneh sekali. Kenapa menayangkan film seperti itu? Dasar mesum!"

Sungmin dengan cepat menutupi ajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Suara erangan feminin tadi masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Dengan seketika hal itu membuat wajahnya memerah dan menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"Mungkin TV nya memang di setting seperti itu hyung." Ada nada ragu gugup saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu.

"Tapi tetap saja orang itu mesum! Memangnya dia sedang berbulan madu apa?" Sungmin sudah agak tenang sekarang. Tetap tidak dengan Kyuhyun, dia terlihat semakin gugup saja.

"Sudahlah hyung, lebih baik kita makan saja, ya. Kalau sudah dingin nanti tidak enak." Bujuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk bersama dalam keheningan yang canggung saat mereka mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

Sungmin merpihkan kembali piring-piring mereka segera setelah mereka selesai makan dan dia melihat hujan yang sudah mulai reda.

"Lihat hyung! Hujannya sudah hampir berhenti."

"I-iya Kyu.." jawab Sungmin. Dia masih merasa sedikit gugup akibat dari insiden TV sebelumnya, "sepertinya kita bisa pulang sekarang Kyu."

Sungmin membungkuk untuk membuka pintu rumah pohon, tetapi itu tidak berhasil walau Sungmin sudah menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kyu, kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka pintu in? Ini macet!"

"Terkunci?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Cepat kemari dan batu aku untuk membukanya Kyu!"

Kyuhyun merasa ragu-ragu untuk membantu Sungmin, tetapi dia tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Tiba-tiba saja senyuman yang lebih mirip dengan seringai itu muncul menggantikan keraguannya. Dia duduk di belakang Sungmin dan meraih pingganya dan mulai menarik agar pintu itu terbuka.

"AH! Ini benar-benar macet hyung" kata Kyuhyun.

"N-ne, l-lalu bagaimana Kyu?" kata Sungmin dengan wajah kosong.

Mereka berdua mencoba lagi untuk menarik pintu. Tetapi seketika itu juga Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang mengagetkan Sungmin. Dia mencium leher belakang Sungmin, dan terus bergerak pelan menciuminya hingga ke leher bawah telinga kanan Sungmin, begian paling sensitif dari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun terus saja bermain di satu titik itu, dan sekali-kali ia mengigit kecil kulit leher Sungmin, membuat si pemilik kulit itu menahan nafasnya.

Sungmin yang kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya dan memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tidak bisa disangkal, Sungmin memang sedikit menikmati perlakuan berani Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyuuhhh~~..!"

Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau—" Kyu membungkam protes yang akan keluar dari bibir Sungmin dengan menggunakan bibirnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Rasa lembut, manis dan sedikit basah langsung langsung dirasakan olehnya. Tapi Kyuhyun menginginkan manis yang lebih dari itu, dia sedikit menyesap bibir bawah Sungmin. Sangat manis, begitu pikirnya. Kyuhyun terus melakukan hal itu. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati permainan barunya di bibir Sungmin, walaupun Sungmin hanya diam tidak memberikan respon. Ingin merasakan hal yang lebih, Kyuhyun mulai menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin dengan sedikit rakus, dan dia memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil disela hisapannya. Dada keduanya berdetak kencang ditengah ciuman sepihak itu.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Dengan gerakan lembut dia membawa tubuh Sungmin agar berhadapan dengannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat melihat Sungmin terngah-engah dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, wajahnya terlah memerah sepenuhnya, dan matanya mulai terlihat sayu. Sungguh rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyerang bunny hyungnya saat ini juga. Tapi tidak! Dia tidak boleh tergesa-gesa, dia harus melakukannya dengan perlahan dan bertahap. Atau kalau tidak, apa yang selama ini dia tunggu dan inginkan tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan.

Kyuhyun mengusap bibir bawah Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Dia tidak hentinya menatap lembut kedalam mata Sungmin, seolah mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu takut'

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan. Kyuhyun terus saja memberikan kecupan di bibir Sungmin berkali-kali dengan gerakan lembut, sepertinya dia ingin meminta respon dari Sungmn kali ini.

Sungmin mulai menutup matanya. Melihat itu Kyuhyun anggap sebagai jawaban Iya. Kini Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan sedikit bernafsu. Dia kembali menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin dan menciumi setiap sudut bibir Sungmin dengan semangat. Sungmin mulai memberikan respon, dia membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun menyeringai di tengah ciumannya. Gejolak di dadanya sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Jyuhyun mengigit bibir bawah Sungmin dengan sedikit keras, sontak Sungmin meringis dan membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu Kyuhyun gunakan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin,

"Eunghh~~ hmmp~ ssshh..."

Kyuhyun bermain-main dengan lidah Sungmin, mengecap manis saliva Sungmin, sekali-kali Kyuhyun menggelitik langit-langit dalam mulut Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut kini telah menjadi panas dan penuh gairah. Hanya decak ciuman dan lenguhan halus dari Sungmin terdengar di dalam rumah pohon yang sunyi itu.

Sadar Sungmin membutuhkan oksigen, Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka, dia menjilat dagu Sungmin untuk menghapus saliva yang tertinggal disana. Sementara Sungmin dia hanya berusaha mengambil udara sebanyaknya untuk paru-parunya.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Kyuhyun kembali mencium ke bawah leher Sungmin, dia menghisap dan mengigit kulit leher Sungmin dengan sedikit keras hungga meninggalkan jejak merah disana.

"Ohh~ Kyuuhh~ eunggh,,, Ahhh.."

Suara-suara desahan seksi yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernapsu. Celananya mulai terasa sesak, dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak hanya diam dia membuka sati persatu baju yang di pakai Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin turun menciumi dada polos Sungmin. Tangan kanannya memainkan nipple Sungmin yang sudah mengeras sementara lidahnya bermain mengitari nipple satunya, terkadan dia megigitnya gemas.

"Ohh~ Kyu-Niieeh..." desahan demi desahan Sungmin terus terdengar, dia melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan meremas rambut Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menuntunnya untuk meremas juniornya yang masih tertutupi celana. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah merasa tidak tahan. Dia akhirnya menarik Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin untuk berbaring di atas Sofa.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melucuti celana Sungmin lalu melemparnya sembarang. Tidak ada penolakan dari Sungmin dia sudah benar-benar pasrah. Kyuhyun membelai junior Sungmin yang ternyata sudah menegang sempurna, lalu dia mengocoknya dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Ahh! Ahh... Kyuu a-apa yang kau lakikan?"

Sungmin makin menggelinjang saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun di juniornya.

"Diam dan nikmati saja Minimi~" kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelonga Sungmin dengan nada sedikit menggoda, lalu dia mengecup pipi Sungmin lembut dan memulai permainannya kembali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia menjilat junior Sungmin dari pangkal hingga ke kepala juniornya untuk merasakan rasa yang keluar dari junior Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun menyukai rasa itu.

"Ohh~ tidak Kyuuuh.. jangan,,seperti itu~ Ahh..."

Kyuhyun memutar-mutar lidahnya di sekitar kepala junior Sungmin dan menusuk-nusuk lubang junior Sungmin sebelum akhirnya perlahan mengulum kepala junior Sungmin dan dengan perlahan-lahan menghisap junior Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu dia mengeluar masukan junior min dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Kyuu~ akuu.. berhenti dulu.. Kyuu aku ingin—"

Kyuhyun yang tau maksud Sungmin semakin menghisap juniornya keras, dia ingin hyungnya merasakan orgasme yang terbaik apapun yang terjadi.

"Ahh andwae~~ KYUH!"

Sungmin mengluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjilati junior Sungmin dan menelan cairannya seakan tidak mau menyisakan satu tetes pun.

Sungmin yang lelah setelah orgasme pertamanya hanya bisa merona merah melihat Kyuhyun mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu dengan tergesa-gesa, Sungmin sedikit kaget bercampur kagum saat melihat ukuan junior Kyuhyu yang lebih besar dari miliknya,

"Besar sekali Kyuuh.." Sungmin hendak meraih junior Kyuhyun, tetapi langsung ditepis lembut oleh tanyan Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan Min, tidak perlu, aku sudah tidak tahan."

Sungmin makin memrah mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung memposisikan juniornya di depan hole Sungmin. Dia menggesekkan juniornya mengelilingi tepi luar hole Sungmin, sedikit menggoda rupanya.

"Oh Kyuu jangan menggodakuu., cepat masukkan.."

"As ur wish baby~" Kyuhyun mendorong masuk juniornya kedalam lubang sempit Sungmin. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi lubang sempit Sungmin yang seakan mencengkeram erat juniornya.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit dan panas di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia melengkungkan tubuhnya untuk mempermudah Kyuhyun memasuki lubangnya.

"Ahhh...!"

Milik Kyuhyun telah tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam Sungmin. Kyuhyun memberikan Sungmin waktu untuk membiasakan diri, setelah itu dia mulai bergerak mengeluar masukan juniornya. Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar saat merasakan betapa sempit dan nikmatnya lubang Sungmin dia mengangkat kaki kanan Sungmin ke atas bahu kirinya untuk mempermudah dirinya mendorong lebih keras ke sweet spot Sungmin yang baru saja ditemukan.

"K-Kyuu..ahh!.. lebih keras lagi.. Kyuuh~" Sungmin berteriak dengan suara serak seksinya.

Kyuhyun bergerak secepat yang dia bisa. Dia membungkuk dan menghisap leher Sungmin dengan sedikit keras. Tangan kirinya meraih junior Sungmin dan mulai memompanya cepat seiring dengan gerakan tusukan juniornya pada lubang Sungmin.

"Ahhh—ooh Kyuuu~ Kyuuuhh... more Kyuu.."

Sungmin semakin menggelinjang gemetaran saat ketiga titik sensitif tubuhnya tengah dikerjai oleh pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"F-faster ch-cho Kyunie Ahh~ hhh- Oh.."

Kyuhyun sydah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Dia menyodok sweet spot Sungmin dengan kecepatan yang hampir tidak manusiawi sementara Sungmin semakin menggeliat dan mengerang di bawahnya. Sungmin melilitkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam tusukan junior Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya, sedangkan junior Min yang bergesekkan dengan perut Kyuhyun memberikan sensasi tersendiri baginya.

"Ouugh,, Damn! K-kau sangat seksi Mingg~ hanya dengan mendengar eranganmu saja sudah membuatku hampir datang—"

"Kyuu aku—Mau AHH!" sungmin menembakan cairainnya di seluruh perut Kyuhyun.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Sungmin merasakan junior Kyuhyun semakin membesar dalam dirinya dan berkedut kencang, yang akhirnya Kyuhyun menembakan cairan orgasme pertamanya di dalam diri Sungmin.

Deru nafas keduanya saling memburu. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Sungmin yang telah penuh dengan keringat itu dengan perlahan. Dia mencium dahi Sungmin lembut, mencoba menyalurkan seluruh persaan yang selama ini dia pendam pada hyungnya itu.

Sungmin menutup matanya merasakan ciuman hangat dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mecium lembut Sungmin dimulai dari dahi, mata, hidung dan berakhir di bibir plump milik Sungmin yang sudah membengkak. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun, dia sedikit menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Saranghae, Sungminie.." Kyuhyun menatap lembut mata Sungmin.

"Nado saranghae Kyu.." Sungmin membalas pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, keringat di seluruh tubuh dan bau khas sperma yang tercium jelas, pernyataan cinta setelah bercinta ternyata tidak buruk juga.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpelukan erat, mereka tertidur disana dalam keadaan seperti itu.

.

.

**END**

* * *

RNR please ^^ kalau responnya banyak, nanti bakal aku kasih tau apa kejutan yang Kyuhyun maksud diatas, hehe..

Sebelum puasa aku ngepost FF KyuMin NC dulu, haha. Buat yang minta sequel dari Masturbation maaf ya~ Aku emang suka bikin cerita menggantung gitu, nyahaha~ xDD Mungkin bakal dibikin sequelnya, tapi nanti sehabis puasa hehe, sebagai gantinya ini FF KyuMin yang ada real NC, wkwk. Makasih buat semua yang udah review, enjoy this FF ^^.


End file.
